User blog:Dblcut3/Dblcut3's Weekly News
Hi Guys! I am starting a newsletter for the wiki! It will include news about Eden, The Wiki, ect. Thank you for looking at this newsletter! -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Mod. 00:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Arguments/Fighting Recently On The Wiki There has been lots of fighting between several members. For about a week we have been fighting over chat. It has gotten many members mad and it even caused one to leave. Today (Jan. 9, 2012) we had the worst fighting of all. It caused lots of bad moods, fights, ect. It did get fixed today, and we hope it will stay like that. I apoligize for my part in the fight, I could have handled it differently. The outcome was that Bnm786 got promoted back to admin along with our awesome member DavidNolte! For more details on the outcome click on this link: http://edenworldbuilder.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bnm786/The_Whole_Situation Congragulations To Our New Buerocrat- Timeman007 Timeman007 was one of the first members on the wiki. He helped make the wiki a great website. A few months ago he got promoted to admin by Oscar1444. Since then he has been one of our greatest members. Yesterday He got promoted to Buerocrat, the highest position in the wiki. Congragulations to him! New Chat Moderator and New Admins Congragulations to JonEden who is a new chat moderator, Bnm786 and DavidNolte who are both admins now! JonEden recently joined, but already proved himself to be an awesome member! He is a great role model for new members. Bnm was recently promoted back to admin after the fight was resolved. DavidNolte was a Chat Moderator until today when me, Bnm786, and Timeman007 agreed to give him a reward- adminship! David has worked very hard for this position and has proven to be very trustworthy. Congragulations! Update 2.0 Around The Corner After a LONG wait for 2.0 I think we may actually have it! On facebook Ari posted this: Hey guys, happy new year! The update still isn't finished, but hopefully will be soon. Posting here is a bit distracting so this will be my last post until the update is done. Thanks for your continued support and enthusiasm despite the delays. That proves that the update MUST be close. Welcome AJ To The Eden Wiki! As many of you may not know, we recently welcomed the creator of the number 3 world- Venture And Utopia. It is a great honor for the wiki to get such a great and popular member on the wiki! His username is Psychotrick. Top 10 Eden Worlds on The Wiki Bnm786 added a top 10 list for the best Eden Worlds. You can add your world to the list or you can vote for other worlds. Here is the link: http://edenworldbuilder.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_Worlds_On_Eden Janurary Building Competition Our Janurary building competition has recently started. You build a world, name it, upload it, tell me the name, then I'll judge it! For More Info Visit http://edenworldbuilder.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5901 The Moonview Mega Mall Our New member Blockmaster1 has made an AWESOME mall. It is so far on version 1 and it will be possibly the biggest mall in Eden history. Here are some pics of the mall: IMG 0113.PNG IMG 0114.PNG IMG 0111.PNG IMG 0109.PNG Thank You For Reading This! -Dblcut3 Eden Wiki Chat Mod. 00:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts